Confessions
by Kabernee
Summary: The first American Dad out of my collection: Confessions. In this story, Steve is jealous of Stan's little scenario with Francine and Stan proves to him that he's not always gonna be shown off, but he's /definitely/ shown off to Stan. (Idk it's been forever since I've written a summary)


Blue font colour oh what fuck that's hot

Okay! So now I've decided I'd try dabbling in the arts of something less Hetalia-y for this story.

But, it'll still be somewhat connected to ᗩmerica

Because this is going to be America related because it's gonna be an American Dad StanXSteve fic ^.~*

Pairing: StanXSteve (No shit. Or as my aunt's neighbor's boyfriend, Gary, would say "NO DA")

Warning: Male/Male sexytimes ;)

Behold zhe American Dad! -Random Germany voice to impress Shaly xD-

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Giggity giggity giggity giggity~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Steve had walked into the Smith household unusually late on a Friday night. He read the clock, the numbers glowing in red read:<p>

7:35

It was around the time when Francine set the table for their (Sometimes horrid) Dinner. Steve then quickly looked around before darting upstairs, slipping into his room. He locked it as fast as possible with much persistence, since he's done this before. His father, Stan, was in his study, the same room next to his own, right on the other side of Hayley's own.

Steve had wished many times that he'd have a room with thicker walls.. But, so be it. He thought to himself

He unbuckled his pants and pulled them down, revealing his secret pair of underwear he had pretended to buy as a gift for Hayley when he went shopping at Victoria's Secret a month or so back. After thinking while he stood around, he walked to the closet and pulled it open, reaching into the far back where he had kept a collection of dildos he'd obtained from paying Juniors and Seniors of many social statuses from his school to go into sex shops and buying them for him. He picked up one that was about 8 inches long and grabbed the stack of little lubricant packs before exiting and swiftly pouncing onto his bed, the dildo slapping him in the face.

Steve simply giggled at the thought of being slapped by a real dick.

He quickly ripped open the lubricant pack and poured it all over the phallus, leaning down into the pillow as he angled it to his hole, open for the dildo. Steve then inserted the head, lavishing the insertion and moaning into the pillow as it slid in.

"Y-yeeah.."

….But the magic only lasted a moment before Francine had called the family down for dinner, and Steve had been unsatisfied. But, family is more important. Steve thought, stifling a moan as he removed the dildo.

He flew down the stairs a minute later, ignoring Claus's boring fact of the day, Roger's comment on how he ran, and Hayley talking to Jeff for the 40th time that night about their relationship.

Stan had came down a minute later talking to Francine about something going on at the CIA that he had to attend to in the morning as Steve chowed down on the nasty dinner of steak and casserole, a Friday night treat. Stan then sat at the table as Francine brought him drinks and screamed at Hayley to stop speaking of BDSM with Jeff as they walked into the room with Roger, Claus complaining that if he had his body, he'd prepare a 4 course buffet for the family as he tried convincing the rather stubborn Stan to take him to the headquarters and give him one of the bodies that was being contained there.

Steve merely held his head with his palm, boredly staring at his father, playing with his food as Stan ate and talked to Francine with his mouth full, spitting chunks of meat onto the table and small parts of her dress. "Francine, this dinner is simply divine." Stan said as he smacked his wife's ass, making her giggle and carry her own plate to the other end of the table, sitting as she seductively slides the blood soaked meat across her lips, taking a bite as she spreads her mouth open as far as she can before moaning in delight at the food. "That's some good beef, Stan." She giggled as she winks playfully at him, making Steve react in disgust, wanting to slam his mother's head into the wall and take Stan all to himself.

Locked up in his bedroom, tied to his bed and blindfolded while he rode his father like an animal.  
>But alas, that dream may never come to pass since Stan always points out that he was straight in every way possible. By slapping Francine, by rubbernecking, by making various jokes of him nailing Francine and how he lies about how he was a ladies' man during his teen years, and always pointing out how <em>huge <em>his dick was, and saying he'd _never_ displease his religion by going gay.

Steve huffed in annoyance as he took another big bite of his food, chewing loud as he deliberately distracts Francine from her chat with Hayley about all of her issues before glaring at Steve and scolding him. "Honey, chew with your mouth closed, no one likes seeing food particles.." Francine nitpicked.

Steve slammed his hand on the table, glaring at Francine.

Francine looked up at him in response, a rather shocked face as her eyes widened at Steve's explosion. She calmly set her fork down before asking why Steve was asking so unlike himself. "Steve, what's going on? Why are you so distant?" Francine questioned, her big boobed blondie mode kicking in.

Steve merely glared at her before slamming his own fork onto the table, storming off and up to his father's study, slamming the door before jumping into Stan's chair as he crossed his arms, pouting like when he was 4 and his father coming in to comfort him.

But that's when Stan _used_ to care.

Now, here he was 10 years later, suffering from an emotional meltdown all because of Stan's inexplicable urge to show his sex life with Francine in front of him. Especially in _this _state.

~~~~~~~~~~Idk, Stan tells Francine he's gonna find Steve~~~~~~~~~~~  
>Stan slowly tiptoed up the stairs as he hears sobbing coming from his study, followed by smashing and stomping, afterward a big thud which was followed by multiple poundings, a stabbing sound close to the door, making Stan jump at the sudden crack in the walls and a loud ominous tear before the loud crying got muffled.<p>

"D-daddy!" Steve's sobs echoed through the door as he laid his head down on Stan's desk, his books and briefcases all over, the contents within them scattered across the floor; his father's adjoining bookshelf knocked over as multiple holes were kicked through it, his flag tore off as Steve laid his head on it, the very top to the pole, carved to be an eagle, stabbed into the wall across the room, the beak being its only way to hang above the ground.

Stan slowly opened the door before looking in, seeing a light brunette head resting into his flag, which was draped across his desk as he saw his son's red jacket jolt up multiple times before falling all in one huff. Steve's face was covered in sweat, spit forming from his lips as heat from his cheeks burn his face, eliciting more tears before they drip all over the flag, the stripes becoming wet before heavy footsteps got louder as they approached him, a wide set hand resting gently on his shoulder before coaxing the troubled 14 year old to look at him.

"...Why does mom have to show you off so much... Why do you show _her _off so much..! W-why can't I have someone who will show _me _off?!" Steve paused to wipe a booger into his shirt. "Not me, as their kid... Me as in.. Their lover.." Steve finished, forcing his head back to face the torn flag, soaked in tears of doubt and emptiness, more poorly muffled sobbing eminating from Steve's mouth. Stan could only stare blankly as he tried processing what information his son had given. "S-son.. Are you saying you want me to be... Proud?" Stan asked sweetly, only to be smacked across the face by his son. "Don't you get it, you no necked jackass? I'm saying you and your wife have eachother, just like how Jeff has Hayley, and how Roger has One-Eyed Willy!" Steve screamed before pulling his father into his cloudy vision with his collar, gripping his tie tightly before letting his collar fall back onto his neck.

Stan could only looked at him, mortified by this point; as Steve's cracked glasses shone with anger, he noted his son starting to shake his hand.

_Shaking his hand..._ As his lip quivered before he broke down once more, sobbing loudly into his chest, screaming and weakly pounding his hand against Stan's suit, his tie tearing slightly as his collar and main shirt becoming wet. Stan put his hand on Steve's head, rubbing at his hair before Steve picked up his head, his eyes showing through the cracked glasses he bestowed on his face. "I... Want you..." Steve murmured, his face becoming red as he looked the other way shamefully at making such an outrageous statement at his dad, possibly the most hetero man in ᗩmerica.

Stan had no idea why he wasn't beating Steve's head in at that moment. But instead, he simply nodded and pushed his pants against Steve's chest, forcing the 14 year old to pick his head up again, staring at Stan innocently, asking his permission before he saw Stan's eyes flicker, giving a green light that he allowed Steve to do what he wished. Steve let out an unknown sigh before bending lower, kissing his father's pants before feeling a slight puff against his cheek. He looked up and saw Stan with his eyes closed, sighing as he experienced his son's hand caressing him softly.

Steve smiled before continuing his work, poking his hand inside of his father's pants before gripping at him, his blush reaching up to his ears, drawing small tears from his eyes from the intense heat. Steve finally regained enough of his mind to pull Stan from his pants entirely, his straining erection jumping at Steve, his eyes growing wide at Stan's "sudden interest".

Steve merely looked at his dad before stroking him slowly, licking the head and taking it into his mouth, hearing Stan moan and clutch his fists so hard his knuckles cracked, gritting his teeth at the mind numbing sensation. Steve hummed as he sucked down harder, Stan's moans and grunts becoming louder as he grew and hit the back of his throat, feeling his father grip at his hair and slowly thrust into his mouth. Steve moaned as he reached into his shirt, rubbing his nipple as he felt himself become rather giddy about almost getting caught doing these things with Stan, who seemed to be enjoying the view from heaven greatly as his nails dug into his son's scalp.

Steve then forced his mouth off of his dad, giving them a chance to breathe as he swallowed his father's pre, showing his tounge to Stan.

Stan simply looked back down at his son, panting heavily as his face was flushed and covered in sweat, his mouth open as he panted. Steve spread his legs, showing Stan his own need. "D-daddy...? It's bulging for you, daddy.." Steve moaned softly, his face red as he looked at Stan, who picked him up and bent him over the desk, removing the boy's Faded Glorys before admiring his cheeks, round and soft to the

touch just like when he was small.

Stan parted Steve's legs with his hand, smirking when he heard Steve moan when his hand bumped against his sack. Stan took a deep breath as he gazed down at the boy's lust coated face, his eyes half lidded as he saw Steve rear himself further into the air for him to see. All Stan did was take a deep breath and part Steve's cheeks, seeing his son look at his lust coated face, panting.

"So... What do I do with this..?" Stan asked, tracing his son's back lovingly. "Th.. The thing with the tounge.. Like with mom" Steve moaned back, rearing himself to Stan's face. Stan simply nodded and inserted his tounge, his erection perking up harder when he heard Steve moan and clench on his tounge, the flag balling up in the said boy's fists as he lost himself to the moment.

Steve's mind clouded with lust as his father continued to work and please him, making him rut his ass to Stan even harder, feeling his tounge delve deeper before Stan took his tounge out, grinning as he leant over Steve, pressing himself up against the boy's pert hole. Steve moaned and wasted no time in pushing on his father, crying as his body lavished his father. "How do you like it, son? 10 inches of pure American beef" Stan growled, throbbing painfully inside his son, moaning as he thrusted slowly, trying to get himself accustomed to Steve's deliciously tight hole. Steve's slutty moans filled his hungry ears as he continued to pump his son, smiling as he panted heavily, feeling his release build rather quickly, unsure why he's unable to last a little while with Steve. "Oh God, Steve. You're so tight!" Stan shouted, slapping Steve's cheek until it turnt red, groaning as he sat himself into his torn leather chair and hauled Steve with him, gripping his thighs tightly as he thrusted as hard as he can. "A-aaah! I can't, Daddy! Nnnh.. Nh! F-faster, fuck me faster!" Steve cried as he felt heat pool in his stomach, wrapping his arms around his father's head as he lost himself in the pleasure; Losing himself to the moment, he gripped Stan's hair as hard as he could before feeling himself clench on Stan and release himself all over them, blushing harshly as he felt Stan do the same, moaning and crying as he pushed on him, trying to get more of the feeling as he felt his head lull back and press his cheek against Stan's face, feeling Stan press his own hand against his son's face and kiss him gently. "Don't tell Francine this, but fathers and sons tend to have more of a bond with eachother than with their wives." Stan chuckled, grabbing his coat and covering themselves with it, kicking his feet up onto the flag covered desk, drifting off to sleep peacefully with Steve lovingly wrapped in his arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5519171 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
>HAI YALL. HOW DID YOU LIEK IT? Look, I know it's not the sexy little "America getting fucked by a horse or something" Fanfic, but I wanted to try and write something a bit long and serious. BUT DAT COMMENT ON STAN'S COCK. THE AMERICAN BEEF MAN. THE BEEF~ ):3<p>

Lmao but the point is, (And Ik this is starting to shit you off rn) The Internet connection in Tennessee is... It just sucks. It sucks so hard. The Internet (It's a proven fact) Happens to be better in Turkey due to the cable networks and their users having open networks rather than password protected networks to allow better reception from the headquarters the cable companies are stationed at. Less lag, less waiting time for connection to sites, less bullshit. Although you might have trouble (I think, unless the IP address comes with the computer) Accessing some sites that require you to have a US IP address. I'm for real, Google that shit. Don't have some shitty author spoon feed all of this to you D: But whatever, Internet is Internet and at least I'm still posting fics :L

Btw, be ready for a surprise coming up rather soon for those who are my followers! ^^


End file.
